<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul of a Giant by Coconut_of_Doom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214710">Soul of a Giant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_of_Doom/pseuds/Coconut_of_Doom'>Coconut_of_Doom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Souls [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Injury, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Minor Character Death, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_of_Doom/pseuds/Coconut_of_Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of a Giant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Souls [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul of a Giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before it the many fires burned away in the crisp night air.</p>
<p>The corpses of knights and soldiers lay at its feet.</p>
<p>Blood painted its club.</p>
<p>The sounds of war echoed nearby, with the roars of its kin and the cries of the defenders sounding away as they defied the giants for every step they took.</p>
<p>The giant hummed as it moved forward, watching the gates of the courtyard with a wary eye.</p>
<p>Buildings surrounded it.</p>
<p>Some burning to the ground.</p>
<p>Some damaged by the boulders they had been hurling into the fort.</p>
<p>Its kin had battled their way far from it.</p>
<p>Leaving it alone to defend a choke point that led behind their lines.</p>
<p>The Giant Lord couldn't have any human defenders sneaking around and summoning reinforcements from the capitol.</p>
<p>They would be here within days if that was allowed, and so this giant was stalwart in its guard.</p>
<p>A signal pyre lay atop the tower behind it.</p>
<p>The defenders were crushed.</p>
<p>Now they threw their lives away in vain as they attempted to call for help.</p>
<p>Their doom was nigh.</p>
<p>They knew that all too well.</p>
<p>The fort would fall in time without reinforcements.</p>
<p>So the giant watched for any renewed attacks against it.</p>
<p>Ballistas lined the walls above it.</p>
<p>It was wary of those as well, for those were the human's greatest weapons against them.</p>
<p>It hummed once again, and waited.</p>
<p>It waited.</p>
<p>It waited even longer.</p>
<p>But nothing came of it.</p>
<p>The sounds around it grew louder, and the screams of the dying sounded away.</p>
<p>Were the defenders resisting nearby?</p>
<p>How it wished it could be there to crush them with its bare feet.</p>
<p>To be with its kin in the heat of battle.</p>
<p>To destroy their enemies for vengeance of past transgressions.</p>
<p>But the Giant Lord's word was absolute.</p>
<p>It would not go against it, not for anything.</p>
<p>Not for any human.</p>
<p>The humans, worms they are, were going to die.</p>
<p>Just not by its hand.</p>
<p>It waited.</p>
<p>Waited even longer.</p>
<p>But still nothing came of it.</p>
<p>It lowered its head, humming and growling as it beheld the bodies below it.</p>
<p>How many fools would continue to throw their lives away at it?</p>
<p>In the vain hopes of signalling for a heroic rescue?</p>
<p>But suddenly, the waiting bore some fruit.</p>
<p>A group of soldiers rushed from the gate opposite of the giant.</p>
<p>Too many to count.</p>
<p>But enough to provide some sport.</p>
<p>Soldiers - humans - bearing gambesons and round helmets with rudimentary weapons.</p>
<p>Swords, clubs, knives, spears all.</p>
<p>Fearlessly facing it down with angry stares and taunts.</p>
<p>The giant didn't move.</p>
<p>Only hummed further as it watched in glee as more came to throw themselves upon its deadly resolve.</p>
<p>A resolve to see its lord's will be done.</p>
<p>They shuffled where they stood.</p>
<p>Despite their supposed fearlessness, their unwillingness to engage immediately betrayed them.</p>
<p>To their front strode a confident looking warrior.</p>
<p>A knight, bearing full plate and a serrated greatsword.</p>
<p>They taunted and taunted as they stood idly.</p>
<p>Amusing to the giant.</p>
<p>But their leader was quiet.</p>
<p>For a good moment, he maintained an orderly silence.</p>
<p>Studied the giant.</p>
<p>Watching its idleness.</p>
<p>But suddenly he huffed, turned towards his men, and rallied them with a battle cry.</p>
<p>"To battle!" Their supposed leader shouted, raising the sword towards it and screaming behind his faceplate. "Kill the monster!"</p>
<p>All as one, they cried out.</p>
<p>In unison, they charged forward.</p>
<p>Weapons waving, feet clattering.</p>
<p>Calls for the giant's blood.</p>
<p>Many spread out away from their brothers and sisters.</p>
<p>Opting to surround the giant with their sheer numbers, and cut it down gradually.</p>
<p>But the giant huffed and readied itself.</p>
<p>More maggots to squish beneath its feat.</p>
<p>It watched and waited.</p>
<p>And when they got close, it lashed out with its own fury.</p>
<p>It swung the club, catching many and sending them flying away.</p>
<p>They screamed in their flight, flying against walls and buildings with heavy squishes.</p>
<p>Their deaths being music to its ears.</p>
<p>The knight swung his mighty greatsword to catch the giant on the leg, but the giant lashed out with a heavy stomp.</p>
<p>It sent him reeling back, stumbling and clattering to the ground as his balance was upset.</p>
<p>More soldiers advanced on it, and it brought its club down on them.</p>
<p>They were nothing more than screaming bags of blood and gore.</p>
<p>Many soldiers encircled it.</p>
<p>But it swung left, and it swung right.</p>
<p>It stomped its feet, and sent them back with its sheer weight.</p>
<p>Some broke their circle and charged it.</p>
<p>They met a swift end beneath its bloody feat.</p>
<p>The giant roared out, sending a shock to the human foot soldiers below and demoralizing few.</p>
<p>They threw firebombs.</p>
<p>Throwing knives.</p>
<p>Some fired crossbows.</p>
<p>But nothing could hurt this giant.</p>
<p>It only swung and swung and stomped and crushed.</p>
<p>The human leader was caught in the club's reach.</p>
<p>He flew back, falling upon his men and screaming in acute pain.</p>
<p>The giant laughed and crushed another group of soldiers.</p>
<p>Their numbers were dwindling now.</p>
<p>The many that were now lay dead as crushed memoirs of what they once were.</p>
<p>Blood was draining upon the dirt this eve.</p>
<p>Pools of it.</p>
<p>Painting the giant.</p>
<p>Crushed bodies of bone and gore.</p>
<p>And the giant was enjoying every moment of it.</p>
<p>But something caught its attention.</p>
<p>A sudden movement in its peripheral.</p>
<p>Movement on the ramparts above.</p>
<p>It took a moment to swipe another soldier away from its feet before shooting a look up above.</p>
<p>To its sudden horror, it beheld a group of ballistas.</p>
<p>Pointed directly at it.</p>
<p>Loaded, with human engineers running to and fro.</p>
<p>It looked back at where the knight had fallen, and watched as a group of soldiers dragged him away.</p>
<p>The humans facing it down had been demoralized entirely.</p>
<p>Only a few remained to cover their retreat.</p>
<p>But it didn't have a moment to continue the fight against the few that remained.</p>
<p>"Fire!" It heard.</p>
<p>A loud clang bellowed away.</p>
<p>Then the giant roared out into the night sky.</p>
<p>Blood dripping down its chest.</p>
<p>A giant bolt speared it through and through.</p>
<p>It stood there for a moment, registering what had happened.</p>
<p>All around it could hear the cheers of the remaining humans.</p>
<p>It groaned, and struggled to stay on its feet.</p>
<p>But somehow, it managed and staggered upwards, roaring at the ballistas above.</p>
<p>But they were having none of it.</p>
<p>The humans were shouting at one another above him, taking aim with another ballista.</p>
<p>"Take it down!"</p>
<p>They fired the second one, and the bolt zipped through the air like a lightning bolt.</p>
<p>It struck the giant again, this time in the shoulder.</p>
<p>Piercing it like mere paper.</p>
<p>The giant screamed and roared in pain, thrashing in place as blood began to dribble from shoulder to toe.</p>
<p>The warriors nearby were cheering, but all watched the giant decimate their group before.</p>
<p>None were willing to confront it now, wary that it should still have the resolve to fight back.</p>
<p>But it didn't.</p>
<p>It merely fell to its knees.</p>
<p>Dropping its club to the ground.</p>
<p>It groaned, and grabbed hold of the bolt sticking out of its chest.</p>
<p>It grasped tight, and pulled it free of its bloody cavity.</p>
<p>It was a painful exit.</p>
<p>Roaring, akin to screaming more like.</p>
<p>But the humans were amused with the scene, laughing at the giant's pain and misery.</p>
<p>It simply grumbled, and tossed the bolt aside.</p>
<p>But did nothing else.</p>
<p>The pain was too much.</p>
<p>Two rather large bolts had entered its body, and blood was pouring out like a sieve.</p>
<p>But still it stood, as best it could, stalwart and impregnable.</p>
<p>But the giant knew it was over.</p>
<p>The ballistas were too strong, strong enough to kill a giant.</p>
<p>They humans and their contraptions were an enigma to the giant, but he knew they were fetid creatures and fetid works.</p>
<p>Mankind and its aggressive nature….</p>
<p>It rose its head.</p>
<p>Watching as the ballista crews aimed the last ballista at it.</p>
<p>And simply hummed as their leader gave the order.</p>
<p>"Kill the beast!"</p>
<p>It was fast.</p>
<p>It was seamless.</p>
<p>It was bloody.</p>
<p>But it was an end.</p>
<p>The giant failed.</p>
<p>But the humans were already doomed.</p>
<p>It died knowing that much, and took comfort in that fact.</p>
<p>The very fact the human's days were numbered.</p>
<p>Drangleic would fall.</p>
<p>It was simply a Giant, attempting to enact vengeance upon the aggressive race of man for actions of the past and taking joy in their fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>